


I'll Show You Who's Alpha

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [19]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Snarky Omega, Spoiler Potential, Surprisingly Not Much Changes, a/b/o dynamics, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: AU with A/B/O dynamics. Surprisingly (or not?), nothing much changes about Trevor's attitude.(Ask.FM request - for update on progress and future schedule, follow the link to my tumblr below.)(Spoiler potential because new fandom.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	I'll Show You Who's Alpha

Alucard gave an annoyed huff and slowly gathered himself up again. He had just gotten his ass soundly handed to him by Trevor, and that was an embarrassment beyond words. He should have been superior in this fight, but no. Trevor stood over him, with that signature sneer of his, and entirely too pleased with himself. Who again had been having this brilliant idea of dividing the world into Alphas, Betas and Omegas? Because Alucard was starting to get the sense that this was all a big pile of bullshit.

“Happy now?” Alucard gestures Trevor to sit down, and the Omega complied. How in the world could Trevor Belmont be an Omega? He was full of snark, and certainly not a sweet, meek little thing. It regularly happened that Alucard got to hear an earful from other Alphas. Sypha was the only other Alpha who saw that the whole situation was not as simple as it seemed. Alucard could just have exerted his will at any time, but that would just have meant that he fell back on the same lazy tricks as everyone else. And that was simply not acceptable.

“Oh, very happy. Are you sure you tried your best in that training fight? Because I got the sense that this wasn’t the case.” Trevor shook his head, and a bit of disdain was in his voice. “I’m not fragile, you know. I might be human, and a supposedly weak one to boot, but come on. That doesn’t mean that one hit might just make me shatter already.”

Alucard winced under those rather harsh words. Trevor was right. Seeing the world divided into the three groups was exceedingly dangerous. And that had certainly been the factor which had gotten Alucard’s ass handed to him on a silver platter. “I suppose you’re right. If I didn’t know better, I’d use other means to control you. But I know that you would give me one Hell of a fight either way.”

“Right.” Trevor grinned broadly, and entirely too pleased with himself. Alucard couldn’t help but snicker. It was refreshing to see Trevor every day, and how his attitude barely was scratched by the training fights they had. Trevor was continuously improving. Alucard, well, he had the feeling that he was falling behind.

“You know… I’m starting to think that nature screwed us both over. I thought that I had some natural right to call you inferior to me, but you repeatedly bring me back to reality with that attitude.” Alucard almost couldn’t believe what he was saying there, but he had to start somewhere with an admission, that would also tell himself that he had messed up to some degree. “Whoever told me to get that snark of yours under control must have lost their mind.”

“Well, right after I spanked them into submission, that is.” Trevor, again, looked very pleased with himself. “I’m starting to doubt that Alphas really can take me on.”

“Oh, we will see about that!” Sypha looked rightfully annoyed now. “You’ve got a lot of energy to spare, it seems. So, show me just how much energy that is!”

Alucard suppressed a grin and just sat at the sideline, while magic spells were flung wildly at the snarky Omega. Sypha would just exhaust herself at this rate. And then, they would never hear the end of it.


End file.
